


com•pass•ion

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Imprisonment, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Daisy has a bleeding heart. But she just wants to help.Written for Fictober 2018 for the prompt “How can I trust you?”





	com•pass•ion

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an old RP interaction I had years ago. It started similarly where Daisy had Samson imprisoned but eventually came to him to free Samson and ask for his help instead.
> 
> If anyone of my OCs embody the All Loving Hero trope, it's Daisy.

She visits him after a month.

Samson had no idea what to expect of her judgment when he was pulled before her throne. He in chains, held by two of the soldiers. She sitting there, uncomfortable and out-of-place. He could tell how young she was when he looked at her. The youth in her face. The kind of naivety and uncertainty that came with little life experience. Even now, after all this time as the Inquisitor, Daisy Trevelyan did not look like the leader of a powerful organization.

She looked like a sad, little girl. 

He watched her school her expression into one of determination, a practiced motion. She was used to pretending to be stronger and more assured than she was. But he had already seen the person underneath. 

Still, she was the Inquisitor and he had committed crimes worthy of an execution. But she showed her weakness again, the soft-hearted conviction, when she simply said he was to be locked up. He watched her once more before being dragged off. 

He’d never forget the sorrow on her face. 

He waits in his cell. He waits to die. If he had a way, maybe he might have ended it sooner, but Samson is given very little. It makes sense. He doesn’t deserve much in their eyes. 

The first time she visits, both of them are silence. She touches the bars of his cell and he thinks, ‘aren’t you afraid?’ but there is no fear on her face. There is that sorrow, subtle in her eyes. He does not want her pity. But she doesn’t speak to him. Doesn’t ask for anything or yell at him for what he had done. She might be a weak-willed woman and not qualified to lead an organization like the Inquisition, but Samson soon learns that is not all she is. 

She is patient and kind. She comes again and again. Sometimes she does speak, a soft voice, her hands on the bar. She talks about what is happening in the world to him. She does not ask him to explain his actions. Does not ask him to repent. 

Does not tell him he is better off dead.

She is gone for a month and Samson starts to miss Daisy’s presence. She has a weird calming effect. Like she emanates this feeling of safety and warmth. He can see why people followed her. Why people loved her. Why they might believe she was sent by the Maker. 

He breaks after five months. Asks her if she believes. If she is Andrastian. There is a new look on her face: shame.

“No. No, I don’t believe in the Maker.” There is a pained expression to her eyes that she tries to hide. Samson had seen it before. Seen it in the mages of the Circle. She must have felt that the Maker abandoned her the day she was locked away. He was sure she carried her own story with her. Of her experiences. Rich and privileged as she was, the Circle was not a place for kindness. He was surprised it did not crush someone like her. Nervous and soft and all that he was not. Far too gentle and kind and giving. 

“I do.”

The next time she comes she brings him a gift. A small statue of Andraste. He wonders if she’s mocking him at first, but there is sincerity in her giving. She brings him a few other things. He wonders if she is this kind with all of her captives. He figures he might be the only one. 

“Why do you keep me here?”

“They won’t let you go. I will not kill you. This is our compromise.”

They have their first reason conversation six months in. Samson is learning she visits in order to break him down. Get him to let down his guard. He does not know why. He wants something from him, but he doesn’t know what. 

“How long do you have?”

“I don’t know. I’m surprised I lasted this long. The cravings should have killed me, but I think by this point the red lyrium has destroyed most of my insides. There is little hope in saving me.” 

“I don’t want to save you Samson. I want you’re help.”

“Why? I’ve done so much. Killed people. Turned them into monsters like myself. Why would you want me to help you?”

She is quiet, fingers tapping against the bar. He wonders if she’s going to answer him. “You’re the only one who can.” Her voice is softer than normal. Barely above a whisper. She does not look at him. He looks away from her. “We need someone with experience with red lyrium. I don’t like the idea of doing experiments on you, but we can learn. You can redeem yourself or do something with the life you have left before you die. You shouldn’t rot away in this cell.”

“How can I trust you?”

Daisy meets his gaze this time. She offers him a small smile. He thinks she is stronger than she gives herself credit for. He doesn’t want forgiveness. She is offering it to him anyways. 

“Because I want to help you. I haven’t given you a reason not to trust me right?”

“You’ve fought against me. Killed men under my command. You ruined what I was doing. You locked me away. I have reasons.”

The sad smile is back. Daisy says nothing else. She leaves a cold sensation in her leaving, ice on the bars she was touching. Samson shivers and pulls in on himself. He’s fine with rotting.

But Daisy is persistent. She doesn’t give up easily. They learn more about each other, each piece pulled from their lips. Never too much, only one thing at a time. But Samson starts to like Daisy. Starts to see what others saw of her. But he still sees the scared girl underneath it too. She’s falling apart, trying to hold herself together. 

“Trust me Samson. I want to help you.”

He scoffs but offers no rebuttal. Would she offer forgiveness and a second chance to anyone? It was going to get her killed. It should have gotten her killed, but here she was. He nearly starts when she opens the door to his cell. She closes it, hands shaking, but she doesn’t turn back. She turns to face him instead, determination as she levels a steely gaze towards his own. Challenging him. There is nothing separating them now. He could finally kill her if he wanted to. Weak as he was, he felt like she might let him. It makes him feel uneasy. What kind of person was Inquisitor Daisy Trevelyan? Would anyone really ever know?

She doesn’t stop there. She moves towards him. He does nothing, letting her approach. He watches as she kneels before him, reaching out to touch his face. He’s so gaunt, his veins an unnatural red. He doesn’t have much time left. 

“Please.”

He takes her hand. He goes with her.


End file.
